


Эльфийский хлеб

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Sort Of, Traditions, national cuisine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Когда Англия говорил Австралии, что ему нужна национальная кухня попроще, он явно имел в виду не это. Но Кевин как всегда все понял по-своему.





	Эльфийский хлеб

Солнце палило нещадно, и Англия уже трижды проклял так внезапно проснувшееся желание навестить одного из своих многочисленных воспитанников. И ладно бы Канаду выбрал или Гонконг. Так нет же, приспичило ему проведать Австралию.

Не выдержав, он все же снял сюртук, но белая рубашка с шейным платком была все еще не совсем подходящей одеждой для тропического климата. Светлокожий Артур пожалел о своем решении посетить Кевина, едва лишь спустился с корабля. Но с другой стороны, Кевин, конечно, не Альфред, но воспитания и хороших манер ему явно не хватало. Не говоря уже о том, что он коверкает английский чуть ли не сильнее, чем Америка.[1]

Австралия поприветствовал свою Метрополию медвежьими объятиями и широкой улыбкой. Артур невольно оттаял — кажется, его были искренне рады видеть. Зато Англия с неудовольствием признал, что Кевин с их последней встречи заметно подрос и теперь Керкленд был вынужден смотреть на него снизу вверх. Так же Артур наметанным глазом приметил растрепанный вид, неровный загар, какие-то листочки в волосах и…

— Это что еще за существо? — нервно спросил Англия, разглядывая нечто на руках у Австралии. «Нечто» с абсолютно индифферентным выражением на морде жевало какую-то травку.

— А? Это коала. Правда, милая? Я думаю сделать ее своим символом. Ты же говорил, что почти у всех стран есть символ-животное, — продолжая широко улыбаться, затараторил Кевин.

Артур-то, разумеется, помнил этот разговор. Но он имел в виду нечто более… величественное. Как его лев, например. Но никак не это странное существо с таким выражением на морде, будто оно делает всем одолжение одним фактом своего существования.

— Очаровательно. Может, покажешь мне и остальной свой зверинец, — саркастично отозвался Артур, но Кевин явно не уловил интонации и радостно закивал.

Англия очень сильно пожалел, что сошел на этот проклятый берег. Черт с ними, с дурацкими коалами и бешеными кенгуру. Но какой удар получила его гордость, когда Артур, невольно взвизгнув, отскочил от паука размером с хорошего голубя, коий сидел на стене прямо позади него в отведенной ему комнате и лениво шевелил мохнатыми лапками. Кевин тогда только посмеялся и, аккуратно поймав это восьмилапое чудовище, хотел было выкинуть его в окно, но передумал, заявив ошарашенному Артуру, что оставит его себе. И назвал его _Малыш_.

Англия счел за благо никак это не комментировать. Едва ли отборная пиратская брань пойдет на пользу воспитанию Австралии.

Спустя пару дней знакомства с местной фауной Артур решил, что пора бы уже поинтересоваться делами Кевина, после чего уплыть наконец на свою прохладную землю без коал и ужасных насекомых.

И вот тут Англию ждал неприятный сюрприз.

Как оказалось, его воспитанник уже очень _демократично_ относился к чужим культурам. Настолько, что большая часть его национальной кухни была заимствована у других стран. И ладно бы только Британии!

Артур, в душе ненавидящий все, что начинается на «демо» и заканчивается словом «кратия», решил во что бы то ни стало помочь Кевину осознать всю важность самобытности. Если она, конечно, не противоречит монархическим идеалам. Так он решительно отверг придуманный Кевином гимн «Вперёд, прекрасная Австралия!», рассудив, что ничего лучше старого доброго «Боже, храни Королеву» быть не может.[2]

Но проблема с языком и национальным гимном казалась ерундой по сравнению с кулинарными изысками Австралии. Англия уже насмотрелся на пародию своей собственной кухни и своих соседей (по счастью, Франция не успел сильно повлиять на Кевина, зато с Италией и азиатами он явно весьма тесно дружил).[3]

— Кевин, ты же понимаешь, что _национальная_ кухня потому и называется так, что должна быть _твоей_?

Австралия вроде бы даже услышал его и задумался, что Англия счел благоприятным знаком и, поблагодарив за ужин (почти как дома, не считая того, что Артур пытался не думать о том, чье мясо он ест) отправился спать. А утром имел удовольствие лицезреть нечто совершенно неописуемое на своей тарелке.

— А это что? — обреченно вопросил Англия, разглядывая сие «блюдо» и осторожно тыкая его вилкой. Вообще, после всего здесь увиденного, он бы не удивился, если б это нечто вдруг подскочило и забегало бы по тарелке.

— Это эльфийский хлеб, — гордо ответил Кевин.

— Что?!

Эльфами здесь и не пахло, уж в этом Англия был уверен. Нет, ну это ж надо было додуматься…

На тарелке лежали аккуратно намазанные сливочным маслом кусочки хлеба, щедро присыпанные сверху разноцветными драже. Выглядело это чудо кулинарного искусства просто фантасмагорично. Название под стать. Артур представил себе, что бы сказал Франция, узрей он это. Наверняка не удержался бы от подкола про то, что в британском семействе не только брови, но и дурная готовка передается по наследству. [4]

Глядя на сияющего Кевина, Артур лишь тихонько вздохнул.

Пожалуй, стоило смирится с тем, что единственным удачным культурным введением стал крикет.[5]

**Author's Note:**

> Пояснения:  
> [1] - В Австралии говорят на "австралийском английском".  
> [2] - Сейчас гимном Австралии является "Вперёд, прекрасная Австралия", но принят на официальном уровне он был много позже, а до этого как и в других колониях пели все тот же "Боже, храни Короля(Королеву)".  
> [3] - По сути Австралийская кухня это микс из британской, азиатской и средиземноморской кухонь. Лишь относительно недавно стало появляться такое понятие, как "национальная австралийская кухня".   
> [4] - Если кто забыл, у Австралии такие же эпичные брови, как и у Англии и его братьев;)  
> [5] - Крикет очень прижился в Австралии и до сих пор чрезвычайно популярен. Одно из немногих истинно британских вещей, которые остались у Кевина)
> 
> Эльфийский хлеб - (волшебный хлеб, англ. Fairy Bread) — кондитерское изделие, ингредиентами которого являются ломтики хлеба треугольной формы, сливочное масло, разноцветное драже для посыпки кондитерских изделий. Способ приготовления — кусочки хлеба мажут размягченным сливочным маслом и посыпают разноцветным драже для посыпки кондитерских изделий. Традиционное блюдо Австралии и Новой Зеландии.  
> Выглядит вот так https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Эльфийский_хлеб#/media/File:Fairy_Bread.jpg


End file.
